To Be Loved
by AsherDash50
Summary: Ever since trying and failing to die, Alex has never been the same. He's convinced he's broken and lost. He has been trying to find happiness again but he knows it'll never happen and he can never be fixed. Zac was there for Alex through it all. He's convinced he can find a way to fix Alex. But what happens when Alex finds the key to his happiness: Love? {This is a 13RW story s


**A L E X**

"Alex, sweetheart. It's time for school," My mom whispered as she slowly opened the blinds. I groaned and sat up. She sat next to me with my morning meds. Sighing, I took and downed them with he water she gave me.

"Zach should be here in about ten minutes. Do you need help getting dressed?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mom I'm not a fucking baby, of course I can," I snapped. I felt bad for snapping like at her like that but she can be really frustrating and controlling.

She nodded and left the room without another word. I grabbed my cane and stood from my bed. I always hated this fucking thing. Limping around like some helpless old man. It made me look weak and I hated when people pitied me. I threw on some clothes, not really caring about what I was wearing. I stared at myself in the mirror. Before I could get to deep into my thoughts there was a knock on the door.

"Yo Alex, you decent?" I heard Zach call from outside the door.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, revealing a smiling Zach Dempsey.

"Your mom said you were awake and I didn't want to barge in and see you, uh nude," He said and stepped in.

I chuckled. "Because God forbid you have to see another guy's dick," I sat next to him as the room fell silent.

"School starts in about half an hour. We could go get breakfast somewhere if you want," He looked at me.

I shrugged and stood up. "Whatever, anywhere besides here is fine," I grabbed my cane and limped out of the room, Zach following closely behind. We passed my parents in the kitchen as they said their goodbyes but I didn't pay attention to them. I grabbed my bag and listened as Zach called out a goodbye to my parents.

"They're trying their best you know," Zach opened the door for me as I got in. He closed the door and jogged around to his side before getting in. What a gentleman.

"Well what if their best isn't good enough?" I mumbled, staring out the window.

Zach sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "Well maybe you should let them in. They can't help much if they don't know what's going on Alex."

I scowled at him. "What's going on is everyone is on my case all the damn time and that's not helping at all! I just wish everyone would back the hell off and let me go through this shit as fast as I want to," I exclaimed.

"Alex calm down, it was just a suggestion. I'm on your side dude," He took a hand off the steering a placed it on mine, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

I stared at out hands and at him. What the hell was he doing? Ignoring the weird feeling that was swirling around in my stomach, I snatched my hand away and continue to glare at everything we drove past. We finally stopped in front of Rosie's.

Neither of us had moved for some reason. "Well are you going to get out or not?" I asked annoyed.

He turned to me and just looked at me. After a minute he didn't say anything as he got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out, holding onto him for balance as we walked in.

We took a seat in the back and a girl that looked like she went to Liberty came up to us. "What can I get you guys?" She said cheerfully, eyeing Zach for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Well I'll just have a burger and a shake, Alex?" Zach's eyes fell on me.

I looked down at the menu and the words started spinning. I felt lightheaded and blinked a few times. "I'll just have what he's having," I said, trying to stop myself from fainting or something.

The girl nodded and winked at Zach. What a fucking slut. I shook my head and everything stopped spinning. "Alex are you alright?" Zach asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache," I nodded and looked at him.

He sighed before his face brightened. "Here, let me show you something." He took a spoon and slowly placed it on his nose. "Now you want to make sure you get it just right, " He said as he concentrated on the spoon. It would've been pretty cool if the spoon hadn't fallen off of his nose and onto the floor.

I fought back a laugh and smiled. "You're such a dumbass," I said playfully. Zach just smiled at me. That feeling was back and I couldn't understand what was happening.

The girl came back with out food. "Two burgers and shakes," She sat our food down, and tried to discreetly give Zach her number. She winked again before walking away.

Like I said before, a fucking slut.

"Well we should hurry and eat if we want to get to school on time," Zach said before shoving that girl's number in his pocket and taking a bite out of his burger.

My mom would kill me if she found out I was eating actual food a not the crap she force feeds me. "I'd rather be anywhere the stuck at that hell hole for seven hours," I said with a sip from my shake.

"Well we can't just skip Alex," He looked at me curiously.

"And why the fuck not Dempsey?" I eyed him. "There's literally nothing stopping us. It's just one day. It's not like we'll miss anything important and being around all of those assholes makes me want to walk out."

Zach looked out the window, looking deep in thought. "Fine," He grumbled.

I let out a breath of relief and finished my food. We left a tip on the table and Zach helped me to the car. After we got in he turned to me and asked, "So where to?"

I shrugged. "Let's just drive around and see where we end up."

Zach sighed. "Well don't complain when we end up in a dirty warehouse with sacks over our heads," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up and drive," I mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove.

We ended up at The Crestmont. "Really? The movies? You couldn't think of anywhere else?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you didn't really say we couldn't come here. Besides what's wrong with the movies?" Zach asked innocently as he stepped out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Nothing I guess, I just hope we're not here to see some crappy horror film or some lame ass rom-com," I looked up at him and his face fell.

"Well damn, a crappy horror film was on number one on the list," He said with a fake pout.

I sighed. "No Zach, we are not seeing one," I glared at him as his pout deepened.

"Oh come on Alex, it won't be that bad," He gave me this weird sad look that brought that feeling back. God dammit.

I grumbled some words quietly and sighed deeply. "Fine, but you'll have to buy me whatever I want."

He smiled brightly and nodded. He threw his arm around me as he helped me walk into the theatre. "Two tickets for The Reaper of Riverdale," He told the girl behind the glass. She looked at both of us with a small smile. She handed us the tickets and Zach handed her the money.

"You guys are cute together by the way," She called as Zach held the door open for me.

I froze and looked at her. "Hey Alex, you alright? You're turning red," He said moving to feel my forehead.

I slapped his hand and walked passed him. I felt flustered and needed to get away. I walked into the bathroom and found the nearest toilet and emptied my breakfast into it. I heard the door open and felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles gently.

"It's alright Alex. Do you want to go home?" He asked hesitantly.

"And let my parents know I skipped and see me like this. Are you out of your mind?" I exclaimed. "I think I'll take my chances with the movie," I tried to stand but my cane kept wobbling. I almost fell but Zach caught me.

Our bodies were pressed against on another and I stared him into his eyes. I pushed myself away from him and left the bathroom. That feelings was back and this time it wasn't just in my stomach. I felt it in my chest and my pants felt really constricted.

"So what were you planning on eating?" Zach came up behind me, giving me some space which felt unnatural. I ignored the feeling again and looked around.

"I think I'll pass, seeing as I just puked everything I ate this morning." I said, limping towards our showing room. Zach followed closely behind. We entered and sat in the far back. The theatre was unsurprisingly empty besides a few people. It's amazing that this place hasn't been shut down since no one ever comes here.

The movie started and I got comfortable in my seat. My eyes felt heavy and my head slumped to the side, landing on Zach's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind and for once neither did I. I closed my eyes and let my eyes close.

When my eyes opened, the credits were rolling and Zach was shaking me lightly. "Come on Alex, the movie is over," He whispered and got up. I stood next to him as he started to walk down the aisle.

I limped behind him and we got to the car. I looked at my phone to see the time. School was over in a few minutes. "Geez, how long was I out," I asked Zach.

He hummed lightly and smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What? What's funny?" I asked seriously.

"We may or may not have been in the for three showings," He chuckled as he drove.

My eyes widened. "What? How? Why didn't anyone come to kick us out or something?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was going to wake you up but you looked really peaceful so I sat through that movie a few more times before it started getting boring."

I sighed and sat back in my seat. Now that I thought of it, I haven't slept well in a while. I didn't understand what was happening but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. "Hey Zach?" I turned to him.

"Hmm?" He hummed not taking his eyes off the road.

"Could you sleep over tonight?" I hesitantly asked.

I nodded without a second thought. "Yeah sure, I'll tell my mom when we get to your house."

I smiled to myself as we drove in silence. Hopefully if what I was thinking was right, I could get some actual sleep. When we pulled up Zach walked me to the door. We stepped inside and found my mom in the kitchen reading the newspaper and sipping some coffee. She looked up and smiled softly at the both of us. "Hey boys."

Zach waved at her and smiled back. "Mom Zach's staying the night tonight," I told her.

She nodded and went back to reading her paper. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours," She said.

I mumbled an agreement and headed to my room. I felt really tired for some reason and I crashed onto the bed. Zach sat next to me, his back on the wall. "Jessica just texted me," he told me.

I turned to him. "Did she ask where we were?"

He nodded and I sighed. The one thing about skipping was that I wouldn't see Jess. She was one of the only people in that school that wasn't an asshole. "Just tell her we skipped," I told him, not wanting to lie to her.

He typed away on his phone before putting it away. "You sleepy?" He asked, seeing that I was barely awake. I nodded, my eyes feeling heavy. "I'll be here when you wake up," he said quietly as I let my eyes fully close and drifting off to sleep.

 **Hey guys, Ash here. So that was the first chapter of this little story I've put together. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This style of writing is kind of different for me so it might take a bit of time to get used to. The next chapter should be out in a few days and this story will not replace Unlikely. I will be working on that story as well as another one.**

 **Until then, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


End file.
